residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunt
The Hunt is a fanon created minigame encountered in [[Survivor climax|'Survivor climax']], unlocked once the player has achieved a score of 100,000 on the Racoon streets stage. Or, alternatively if the player is able to defeat Nemesis (normal form) 12 times, the minigame will unlock. Gameplay The protaganist of the game is the Bio weapon. Nemesis. Gameplay goes into the classic Resident evil style view. The objective of the game is to hunt down (and ultimately kill), STARS members: Brad Vickers, Jill valintine, and you must also kill Carlos. The player's health is tripple, the player's health in Resident evil 3. The soundtrack that play's through the entire game, is the Nemesis theme. Survivors of Racoon city are often seen in the game, and will proceed to attack him, killing them will result in item drops such as the Rocket launcher. Attacks Club down: '''Available if the player is running,Nemesis runs and club's the enemy down with a blow to the head. '''Ripper: '''Available if the enemy is grounded, the player must tap the correct buttons when prompted, if done correctly the Nemesis pushes his tentacle down the enemy's throat, killing them instantly. '''Rocket shot: '''Only available if the player is equiped with the Rocket launcher, (4 rockets available in one launcher, it is discarded afterwards). A single Rocket removes 1/5 of the enemy's health. Enemies Unlike other Resident evil games, zombies and other creatures such as the cereburus simply ignore Nemesis, but will attack other characters such as survivors. '''Jill Valintine The player is only allowed to shove his tentacle down her throat at the end of the game. If the player does run into Jill (Which you do so a lot), she will have you running everywhere chasing her, defeating her and makeing her flee, and will result in the drop of a rocket launcher. Carlos Carlos is found half way through the game, acomying Jill, and will fight Nemesis when he's encounted. Carlos is however rather slow, and the player can outrun his speed with ease. [[Brad Vickers|'Brad Vickers']]' ' Brad is the first boss encounted by Nemesis, and is encountered inside the RPD, Brad will run from the player whenever possable, however when in a tight spot, he will draw fire to Nemesis. Racoon city survivors The surviving citizans of the city will attack Nemesis (dispite the fact they usally flee), most survivors are armed with melee weapons, some however, are armed with firearm's, such as, handguns, shotguns. They are the easiest to kill enemy, encountered, killing a survivor group will usally result in, a rocket launcher being dropped. The ending The game ends once Nemesis has disposed of the three survivors, once compleated the player see's Nemesis running from the city just merely escapeing the Nuclear bomb deployment, and the sanatisation of Racoon city. Once the credits have finished the player is shown a screen, which then informs the player that Nemesis has escaped Umbrella's control, as of a result of eliminateing the STARS and completing it's purpose. Another screen then informs the player that Nemesis is after Umbrella... The sequel to the minigame is entitled, Resident evil: Reprogramed.